


Blue tide

by DavidRiki



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Robot Sex, Sentient Jaegers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRiki/pseuds/DavidRiki
Summary: The sky is blue, the ocean is blue and herself is blue...( terrible English cause it's not my first language )





	Blue tide

Her visor was off when Gipsy Avenger's back hit the water hard, she couldn't feel anything through this. But she can slightly feel the cold water of the ocean, the sky was clear with its own blue, the water is blue, and she is blue. The female Jaeger doesn't know why she doing this, laid on the water surfaced like this. The wave gently moves her some as the water is carrying her away or at least it's trying to. Gipsy heard the ocean, she heard the wave and its peaceful sounds. 

"What are you doing?"

It's Valor Omega, he is the guard who protecting this Shatterdome. Gipsy doesn't talk to him much, but she knows he's a good Jaeger. 

"I'm drowning in the blue tide."

"I have no idea what kids nowadays thinking."

Valor Omega reached his hand out and pulled her out of the water, helping the female Jaeger to get on the ground. Her visor turned on again as Gipsy starring blankly at the ocean still,

"Me too."

_ ________

She walked back to her Hangar slowly, ignoring all the human who starring at her. Water dripping on the ground as some people were cursing because of that, Gipsy just ignored them all. She have nothing to worries about, even when the Chinese Marshal noticing her strange act after the encouragement of her and the rouge Jaeger couple days ago. She heard them talking about it, in their language. 

Marshal Quan has called Nate Lambert and Jake Pentecost to see him, the Rangers have no idea what happened but they soon realized the problems when the Chinese man showed them Gipsy's strange act earlier,

"Seems like Brave Beauty are having some issues with her mind. I think you guys should talk to her."

_ _________

It's an order. They must figure why Gipsy having this strange act, Jake sighed as he looked over his co-pilot while they are heading to see their Jaeger: "Dude, are you sure our girl is alright? I think we can call the Techs to check her out instead of wasting time..."

"We must talk to Gipsy, Ranger Pentecost. She might be a machine, but she also living.", Nate seems annoyed as he gave a low growled. He was here since Gipsy Avenger has been built, he heard rumor about she's the reborn version of Gipsy Danger and the past had haunting her. He was worried about her as much as Raleigh Becket, who used to worried about Gipsy Danger.

Jake surrendered to his seriousness as they reaching Gipsy's Hangar, the water still dripping down from her body as the female Jaeger not noticed their presence yet. She was looking at the sea still, until Nate put his hand on her chest.

"Hey there, Gips. What's going on girl?"

He had a warm smile as his hand gently moved to her face as Gipsy sat down in purpose to talk to them. Jake have his confusing face as usual but she knows that he also worried about her. The female Jaeger softens her visor as she making a happy sounds, she actually felt good to see her Rangers comes to see her.

"Everything is good, Ranger Lambert."

"Come on girl, Marshal Quan told us everything. Why are you doing that?", Jake asked serously as he crossed his arms,"...it's not usual to see a Jaeger floating on the sea's surface. Be honest with us."

"I just..", she trying to find a word to say,"...I don't know, Ranger Pentecost."

Her answer was blank as usual. The two Rangers of Gipsy Avenger gave her their confusing faces as they decided to leave, before they left, Nate patting her cheek and seems worry: "Tell me if there's something wrong alright?"

"I will, Ranger Lambert. "

_ _________

The rouge Jaeger has cutting off all of the connection around, no internet, no phone call can be made, both Nate and Jake couldn't contact with her anymore. He was distracted the human then ran toward Gipsy, they were having a fight. 

He was too strong, the double heat chainsaws and chest canon with shoulders missiles. This black Jaeger totally upper hand, he grabbed Gipsy by her arm and pushed the female Jaeger to the building right next to his side, his head was few inches away from hers. Gipsy was attempting to fight back but then she heard him whispering into her Conn-Pot.

"....you are beautiful."

Did he just complimented her? Gipsy looking into the Rouge Jaeger's visor as she saw the soft light glowing in there, not hostile like earlier. He was.. careless after cutting down the connection of Gipsy with her Rangers.

"Huh?"

"You are one of the kind, just like Gipsy Danger but..more beautiful. "

The black Jaeger moved his hand up her face and lifting her chin up, his other hand moving down to her waist gently. He knows about Gipsy Danger, he knows what happened to her, and whatever his purpose was, this black Jaeger's attention was all on her. Gipsy stopped fighting him, her arms was loosely held on the other's chest, she don't even know him. But he knows her.

"....Who are you?"

"Obsidian Fury. "

He rubbed his face on hers gently. A kiss. Gipsy not fight back, she not understand what kisses meant, but she not fight back. Then he pulled out from the kiss with his head on her neck, and walking off as there's more Jaegers coming to see how's Gipsy doing. He disappeared into the cold water as her friends ran up to her, they was worry about Gipsy, even Nate was there to see her.

There's something, some soft of feeling raised in her data. Gipsy do not know what was that.

_ _______

"Do you think Gipsy is falling in love?"

Nate looking up at his co-Ranger, Jake Pentecost as the dark skin man was making some drink for them. He gave Nate a weirdo look then shook his head,

"What in the hell are you taking that idea from? Gipsy is a Jaeger, her AI notprogrammed for that sort of emotion!"

The blonde man slammed his fit on the metal table making Jake shook and dropped the spoon, he seems mad whenever Jake showed his careless face toward Gipsy. He murmured in anger,

"AI evolving everyday! And why did you so cold and careless toward our girl!? She might be in trouble! Gipsy is our family member!"

"Come on man! She's a Jaeger! A machine! She do not have those emotion!!!!"

Jake barked at him but soon realized how terrible his words was, he felt bad for saying out loud those things but before he could apologize, Nate already walked away in disappointment. He smacked a hand to his forehead and sighed, then gets out of the kitchen with the drink in his hand. Jake thought maybe he should talk to Gipsy now because Nate was right, she is their family after all. But Gipsy wasn't at her Hangar, she was sitting outside. Before he could reached his Jeager, a woman voice was calling him from behind, Jake turned around and saw Mako.

"Jake, did you just arguing with Nate again?"

"...I was accidentally hurts his feeling. Maybe Gipsy's too. If she ever heard that.", he answered her honestly then told his sister abouy everything happened few minutes ago, "....you used to drift with Gipsy Danger before, did she do anything like Gipsy Avenger, Mako?"

"She did.I remember when lady Danger first met with Striker Eureka, like damn, she was all shy and the Australia Jaeger was showing off at her.", Mako sighs as she looking up at Gipsy Avenger whose visor still focusing on the ocean while sitting on the edge of the Shatterdome, Valor Omega not letting her to get down anymore. The Japanese woman knows more about Jaegers than others because of Gipsy Danger was once her company,".... Jaegers can be more human than you thought, their emotion are pure and they not hesitating to show it off"

"If that was true, then what should I do Mako?"

"You have to talk to her. Give the poor Jaeger some affection,Jake. "

The dark skinned man nodded his head then he walked toward the female Jaeger, she not noticed him again until Jake called her through the conn-pot. She looking down at the tiny Ranger and puts her hand down to pick him up, Gipsy not really in the mood for chatting but she wouldn't refuse her Ranged. Jake rubbed his face then sat down on her hand and started their conversation,

"Hey... Gips. There's something I need you to answer honestly."

" Yes,Ranger Pentecost?", her feminine voice answered but her visor still lost somewhere to the horizon.

"Did you fall in love with someone?"

Gipsy Avenger's AI started working hard to find a proper answer for his question, as the puzzles in her data has been solved. The feeling she have toward Ovsidian Fury can be referred as love , the weird term that she never heard before but yet felt so good and complicated to understand. So she just simply nodded her head again. Jake Pentecost's heart started beating hard as he do not expected Gipsy will answer so damn fast like this, curiosity took over as he tried to make the female Jaeger to give him a proper name,

"Ohhhh! Who could it be, Gips?"

"Obsidian Fury."  
_ _________

"DID YOU JUST SAID THAT GIPSY IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE ROUGE JAEGER!!??"

The white man yelled out loud as everyone on the Shatterdome could hear him, they looking at the two Rangers who having a conversation in the middle of the hallway. But he didn't care about that, Nate wiped his face off and walked off in shock and anger. He wouldn't accept the fact that his Jaeger is in love with their enemy. This gonna bother him for a while, and probably unacceptable. Jake followed behind his co-Ranger trying to convene him about give Gipsy a chance to explain this, but he was ignored by Nate. 

"Dude! You told me to talk and understand her feeling! What the hell are you doing now!?"

"Ranger Pentecost!!! This is serious! I thought she might be in love with other Jaegers we have here, but NO! OBSIDIAN FUCKING FURY!?", Nate barked at him loudly then angrily walked over Gipsy Avenger who sitting at the edge of the Shatterdome as usual. But this time she have Guardian Bravo next to her, these female Jaegers are having a conversation, they quickly paid attention on the angry human behind them.

"Ranger Lambert, Ranger Pentecost. " 

Gipsy tilting her head then puts her hand down to pick them up, the two men climbed on her hand as Nate squeezed his hands tight angrily. Jake looking into their Jaeger's visor and shook his head, so she knows that Nate is pretty mad right now.

"....What in the hell are you thinking about, Gips?", he asked with a very low and angry voive.

"I quite not understand your question, Ranger Lambert."

"Stop playing stupid!! You know what is going on!!", he slapped his hand hard at her face but of course only brings the pain to himself,"Why Gips!? Why did you in love with your enemy!?"

The blue Jaeger wasn't answer his questions, she was thinking, the data in her AI trying to give him a right answer. But she couldn't because Gipsy don't even know the reasons why, her AI do not built to understand this kind of emotion. While the poor Jaeger is confusing still, Nate kept yelling at her, calling her a bad girl, about how this will end. Gipsy seems like she about to cry if she can cry and Jake couldn't stand there silent anymore, he grabbed Nate by his shoulders and shook him hard,

"Nate Lambert! You are making our girl feels worse and worse!! How about you shut up and just tell her what's right and what's wrong!?"

Nate barked at him again as they fell into an argument. There's some sobbing sounds can be hear from Gipsy, it was different, her engine is groaned quietly. Even she have no face to show off emotion but that was easy to tell, she is crying. Guardian Bravo quickly comforting her friend and glanced at the two Rangers before setting them down on the ground, the red Jaeger hates how Nate treats Gipsy like that,

"Ranger Lambert! You are such a rude person!"

Then she helped Gipsy up as they are walking away, leaving Nate and Jake behind. 

_ __________

Guardian Bravo understood her friend more than anyone else, and she told Gipsy that it was normal. Love between Jaegers are randomly developing and nobody even the Jaeger themselves knows why, the Red Protector herself bonding with November Ajax and Valor Omega so she knows exactly what's going on with Gipsy Avenger. The blue Jaeger was younger than any of them, she do not have much experienced with emotions other than happy. Gipsy wasn't happy right now, after hearing Nate yelling at her, she felt something else is going on.

"Guardian...I..I'm not happy now.", she murmured as her engine sobbed,"...what is it?.."

"Girl! It's alright, you are experiencing the sadness. You will be alright. It's just a negative emotions..", she wrapped her arms around the blue Jaeger as Guardian helped Gipsy to sit down.

"...why did Ranger Lambert doing that? Why did he want me to experience the negative emotions?", Gipsy was about to freak out,"....why did he hates on Obsidian Fury?"

Guardian patting her head as her blue visor softened,

"Because Nate Lambert is son of a bitch."

This answer caught Gipsy to laugh as it was funny, Guardian Bravo is a very rude Jaeger who not gonna take back what she just said. But she was honest to herself and to others, even sometimes her words stabs harder than a blade. Seeing the blue Jaeger cheered up a little bit and she continued but more serious this time,

"Gips, I'm just saying but you should know... they will try to kill Obsidian, or you will have to kill him under the order of Nate and Jake. So the question is what you gonna do?"

"....I don't know, Guardian. I thought about it couple days ago... I-I..", her yellow visor looking straight at the ocean which is nothing but darkness now,"...I just want to be with him."

Another blind answer from Gipsy Avenger, she probably do not know what to do or how to end this. The future of her and the rouge Jaeger was nothing but darkness just like the ocean at night time. She was too young to know what to do and the red Jaeger held Gipsy's face to face hers as she yelled out loud catching the human's attention,

"Then do whatever your mind tell you when the final moments come. We all gonna die someday, Gips. Say fuck it and you will never regret for letting the chance go! Do you understand!?"

Guardian Bravo's words hitting hard in Gipsy's chest, she was right. The Red Protector was right about this, it's time for Gipsy to make her final decisions.

_ _________

 

The final moments came. 

She made a choice. 

The black Jaeger pushed his girlfriend on the cold and snowy ground hard, as he punched his fit right next to her head. Their systems was hissing and getting overheat, Gipsy's canon arm turned into normal as she wrapping it around Obsidian's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. A Jaeger kiss. The more violent their battle was, the more intense their love will be.

Gipsy attempted to shut her conn-pot down so Nate and Jake won't be able to see or contact her, but Obsidian stopped her from doinf that,

"Let them hear it."

Gipsy's systems heating up as she heard what he just said, this gonna be bad. But she answered with an amusing groan, they are Jaegers, the Jaegers who shamelessly fucking each other in the city during their very first battle. So she let the conn-pot on which still connection to their LOCCENT.

The black Jaeger flipping Gipsy around with her aft in the air and slammed her head on the ground hard, she wouldn't mind a rough treatment. Her battle protocols hummed loudly still as her systems still arching for more fight as Fury grinding his pelvis plate against her aft, sending some sparks onto her back. Gipsy tried to hold back her engine, not to let them purr but one of Obsidian's was pawing around her chest. His sharp fingers playing with her turbine which is pretty sensitive to Gipsy, he poked the center of it and stopping it from spinning, this action caught the female Jaeger to moan out loud.

"Hush...you are pretty sensitive today, Gips."

Said the Jaeger who opened Gipsy's aft plate and puts his fingers inside of her, the female Jaeger are speechless as her engine groaned under Obsidian Fury's pressure. His entire body was laying on top of Gipsy pressing her into the grlund painfully, there's snow covered his back but quickly melted because of the heat. Gipst gasping hardly as she felt aroused by this situation, even when the wounds on her body wouldn't stopped leaking fluid of energy onto the cold and white ground. She heard Nate's voice yelling her name, but she couldn't focus on him while Obsidian was fingering her like this and teasing her turbine. His face gently nudges into her neck from behind as Obsidian moves his fingers more around and faster.

Her systems warned Gipsy abour overheat, but the blue Jaeger ignoreignored them all while fighting back not to fall into the charge mode. Losing energy too fast making her dizzy, maybe Nate felt that too, maybe be also feels arousing because of this. Seeing his Jeager being fuck by her enemy. She ignoring him and lets herself to lost in the pleasure, her body arching for more as Gipsy was closed to the climax. But Obsidian took his fingers out watching her struggling under himself.

"..Hah?..Fury, w-why did you stop?.."

"....You can't have all the fun for yourself, Gipsy."

An amusing voice coming from the black Jaeger. He enjoys teasing her sometimes, even when his spike couldn't wait to insert itself into her warm and wet aft. Gipsy tries to look at him but her head couldn't bend that far, her engine was overheated right now and her body arching harder for it. As always, they will have such a wild sex like this. His loud groan is all she could heard, a very vicious and thirsty monster that thrusting into Gipsy like his life was counting on this. He was violent, and the female Jaeger do not mind at all as the pleasure almost breaks her.

She don't even know how Obsidian Fury so skilled at this, but his movement makes her moaned with static all over her visor. Gipsy's engine moaned along with herself as her reactors was spinning faster and brighter, her fingers digged into the ground hard through the thick layer of snow as her body moving with each thrust from the black Jaeger. Right now, he was groaning even wilder and louder, his sharp fingers digged into her hips hard leaving a dens and her energy fluid leaking out again. Gipsy felt dizzy, losing energy too fast from this and her systems full of warning about shutting down.

"..ah, F-Fury.. I..My sy-system.."

The females Jaeger trying to speak probably but then Obsidian let one of his hand off her hips and grabbed her chin with it, lifting her head up as he puts his head on her shoulder,

"You won't shut down from this, stop fight back the feeling..."

And Gipsy believed him. She believes her enemy, the rouge Jaeger who she just met twice and they are bonding tight witch each other already . Obsidian Fury is wild but somewhat very warm and kind toward her, she can feel it, the feeling that both of them couldn't understand. Even when he roughly fuck the hell out of her , Gipsy not complaining for a second but all she did is moan out loud. Nate could hear this, she knows he could and she didn't care anymore. The female Jaeger let herself to get lost in pleasure as Obsidian went into her.

It felt so good.

The black Jaeger couldn't hold back any longer from this, his visor filled with static and warning sign of overheat. His engine groaned loudly as he came hard , the fluids leaking down from Gipsy's aft as she was satisfied after the climax. Now the fans trying to cool down her systems and engine, Gipsy laid on the ground to rest a bit as Obsidian Fury nudged his head into her neck affectionately while laying down next to her. He is a wild beast but yet a gentle Jaeger, then he helped Gipsy to get up and rubbed her face.

No one on the Shatterdome knows about this but Nate Lambert, that night when Gipsy comes home and he welcomed her with his anger. But she didn't bother to listen, all of her attention was focus on the ocean again, a deep blue ocean which getting darker.

 

_ _______

Once again, Gipsy Avenger sneaked out of the Shatterdome at twilight to see her lover again. It's like a common routine of her every few weeks, but she does enjoy talking to Obsidian Fury throught the Conn-pot. Today was a bit different, he seems more quiet than usual and just looking at the horizon with her, there's nothing but white and grey. He pulled Gipsy closer while she laid her head on his shoulder, and Obsidian started talking.

"There's something you must do, Gipsy."

"Yes, Fury?"

"Kill me."

Two words. The only two words that Gipsy never expected to hear from her lover, she hesitating about fighting him and now he told her to kill him?

"W-wait! Why!?"

"I'm not a Jaeger like you, Gipsy. I'm a Kaiju, I have a kaiju brain!I was built by Newt! My net neutral have to hold back its instinct not to hurt you...", he growled some then sitting up,"....but it will takes over me soon, Gipsy. He shut down my net neutral, he figure out about I'm too sentient and not a killing machine like he wants to..."

Obsidian Fury held her hands tight as Gipsy engine groaned slightly with sadness, he doesn't have much emotions like she did but he can feel it from her. The female Jaeger couldn't believed what she just heard anymore, her AI couldn't solve this puzzles but she only feel broken inside. There's nothing she can do, there's nothing he can do.

"...how many time do we have left, Fury?", her broken voice whispering as she leaned closer to the black Jaeger. She must appreciate every single seconds with him now, when the time has passing by too fast.

"Until the sun raised, Gipsy. We have 30 minutes left."

30 minutes.

Gipsy Avenger and Obsidian Fury only have that amount of time, it's their last chance to be together like this. She suddenly hugging Obsidian tight with her head on his chest, his engine was running quietly and Gipsy turned off her visor to feel him more, the heat from his obsidian armor. The black Jaeger wrapped his arms around the smaller Jaeger, the long fingers of him gently stroking her sides as he finally knows how love works. She slightly realized that love means two people's sympathies. Love is the happiness to be with the person you love and the sadness when you have to let them go. It was complicated, her AI wasn't built for this sort of emotion, his Kaiju brain wasn't created to understand what love is.

But in the end, they both knows what love really means. Just all the time they wasted , recently where time is plentiful and counting now, there isn’t much time left for them. If Gipsy knows this day would come, she would spend more time with Obsidian Fury doesn't matter what Nate or Jake say. But the time still counting down and all she could do it hug him tight like this trying to remember everything about him, while he calmly holding her in his arms and kissed her head. He accepted his fate, about their love story which will come to an end too early. 

"Take my heat-chainsaws after you kill me. They will represent me to protect you...", a proposal to Gipsy, Obsidian Fury do not know how to propose probably but he tried his best,"..be mine forever even I'm no longer with you, Gipsy?"

"I'm yours, Fury. Only yours."

She moved one hand up to touch his face as his visor softened as a happiness. He knows this is pretty late to do this soft of thing but late still better than never. Now he have nothing left to regret. And Gipsy was even more depressing over this, a proposal from her lover right before his death 10 minutes. She started to feel scared, the loneliness and sadness slowly took over her mind. Gipsy was terrified of the future when Obsidian Fury wasn't here with her anymore. Seeing his little Gipsy like that, the black Jaeger looking into her visor,

"You still have tomorrow to live, Gipsy."

"What if tomorrow isn’t freshly bright day, Fury?", she murmured as her engine started to groan like sobbing again. She couldn't hold back the feeling any longer.

"There is some light at the end of the road as always, Gipsy. I will always there for you, I will wait for you."

Then Obsidian Fury placed his face on hers again, a kiss just like first time they met. Gentle but yet passionate. These two Jaegers was bound so the world may never but touch, isn't this, too, just fate and nothing more? He doesn't care, she doesn't care. They have going this far and now they both accepted it, and the future. It took Gipsy longer to accept the truth because she was too young, he is her first and only love. But now when the very last minutes passing by, she accepted it.

When they broke from the kiss is exactly the moment his net neutral fully gone. He wasn't the Jaeger she knows anymore, and they dragged each other into the fight. Gipsy Avenger never knows his real strenght until now, he totally upper hand like the first battle when they met. Maybe she will be the one who die, but the female Jaeger wouldn't let that happen because she promised him to survive another day. So Gipsy finally let go the memories, let go all the emotion and fights back. All the wounds he have and she have, all the energy fluid leaking out, all the pain they gained faded away soon when her her hand was holding his power core. It was timing perfectly as Gipsy looking at the horizon one more time.

The sun still softly shines, new day has come.

_ _______

"What are you doing again, Gipsy?"

Valor Omega looked down at the female Jaeger who floating on the water's surface. She doesn't care looking at him even for few seconds, her visor was focused on the blue sky. It's been few days since she killed Obsidian Fury , her non-physically-exist heart was empty because she couldn't find him in the Drift. Nothing but memories of them, for now, Gipsy just want to let them all go before her final battle. The sky is blue, the ocean is blue and herself is blue also. 

"I'm drowning in the blue tide."

The other Jaeger shook his head as he grabbed Gipsy by her arms and helped her to get up, she not walk back inside like before but sitting there and looking at the horizon where the sky met the sea. Gipsy could be careless now since the blue tide already drowned her, Valor Omega patted her back softly.

"You will be in trouble again. I have no idea why are you keep doing this."

"I don't know either."

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE THESE JAEGERS SOME LOVE!!!!
> 
> I'm waiting for someone to write a fanfic about the Jaegers in Pacific Rim Uprising but it's been 2 months and no one bother to touch them so I guess I have to do it myself.
> 
> I honestly don't care about the human characters in PR so.... just Jaegers is enough for me.


End file.
